


The first of many

by Kats1997



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Fluff, I did not edit it myself either, M/M, Murdoch Mysteries season 14 episode 4, No Beta, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Smut, Spoilers for episode Shock Value, Teasing, first time? kind of, not good with tags, spoilers for season 14 episode 4 Shock Value
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: This is what happened after they had their cake.
Relationships: Jack Walker/Llewellyn Watts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	The first of many

Jack watched as his boyfriend finished his second ‘slice’ of their anniversary cake before moving to grab a third.

“Lewellyn.” Stated Jack stopping his boyfriend from grabbing his third piece

“Hm?” grunted out Watts as he eyed last piece of cake

“Let’s save that piece for our actually anniversary hm?”

Watts looked at Jack before looking back at the cake before sighing and nodding. Watts glanced over at the clock on the wall.

“Don’t even think about it.”

“Think about what?” asked Watts innocently

“The fact that in two minutes it was be after midnight.”

“Correct, which means it is tomor—” stated Watts moving to grab the piece only to be stopped by Jack once more.

“Last time I checked we officially got together after dinner.”

Watts eyed the cake before sighing and leaning back and glaring at Jack.

“You’re lucky I like you.” Huffed the detective

“Do you like me? I haven’t noticed,” Teased Jack resulting his Watts tossing his hat at him before pouting, “Oh don’t be like that.”

“Be like what?”

“Like this.” Stated Jack tapping Watts’s lip, “You should be celebrating.”

“Hard to celebrate without cake.” Argued Watts as he eyed the last piece

Jack chuckled before grabbing Watts’s tie and tugging it until Watts’s lips met his.

“Still want that cake?” asked Jack

“What cake?”

“That’s what I thought.” Teased Jack as he began to take Watts’s tie off “What do you say that we move this celebration to a more comfortable place?”

“I say you get the windows; I’ll get the doors.”

Both men were instantly out of their seats and began shutting and locking up the apartment. Jack went around shutting and locking his windows before drawing the curtains. Watts locked the front door and put the chain on it before putting a chair under the handle for good measure. Watts made his way into Jack’s bedroom to find the man pulling off his undershirt as he toed off his shoes.

“You just going to stand there watching me?” teased Jack

“As tempting as that is, I believe you have something else in mind?” asked Watts as he closed and locked Jack’s bedroom door.

“A few things actually.” Offered Jack as he walked over and began to work on Watts’s button down

“Care to share?” asked Watts as he shrugged out of his button down

“Well I believe I can already check off the first one, making you forget about that cake.”

“Yes you can.” Stated Watts as he pulled off his undershirt before sitting down on the bed to remove his shoes.

“That gives me high hopes that the second will be just as easy.”

“And the second is?” asked Watts as he finished pulling off his socks and shoes only for Jack to suddenly push him down onto the bed and climb on top of him

“Making sure you understand that you have no need to be jealous. You are the only man I want in a romantic and physical sense.” Whispered Jack against Watts’s lips

“Well you are doing good so far.”

“Only good…hmm let’s fix that shall we?” teased Jack a smirk pulling at his lips as he gives Watts’s trousers a small tug.

“Be my guest.” Stated Watts as he began to work on Jack’s trousers

Before long their trousers and pants joined their other pieces of clothing on the floor.

“So what did you have in mind to make forget about my jealousy?”

“Well what would you say to laying back and letting me do all the work?”

“I would say that you clearly do not know me.”

Jack chuckled at the glare he received before kissing the look away.

“Fine how about you laying back and letting me worship you until you are pile of mush?” whispered Jack into Watts’s ear in-between kisses and nips

“I think I can live with that.” Panted Watts

“I knew you would see it my way.” Teased Jack before slowly kissing down Watts’s body.

On his way down Jack took his time to leave a few love bites in places that would be covered by Watts's undershirt.

"Must you do that?" Teased his boyfriend

"I know you enjoy leaving your marks as much as I do so hush." Teased back Jack

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"My back from two nights ago says something else."

"Touché."

Jack chuckled at this before pulling away from Watts's hipbone where a fresh love bite was forming. He watched it bloom before moving his eyes up Watts's body to see the other few appear as well. He finally met his boyfriend's eyes to find them staring at him blown open with lust.

"Enough teasing?"

"Defiantly." Confirmed Jack before reaching down and grabbing his boyfriend's cock which resulted in their intense eye contact to finally break when Watts's eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back against the pillow as he let out a low moan. Jack smirked at the sight giving small teasing kisses along the detective’s hips and thighs.

“Jack… I thought you said enough teasing.” Whined Watts

“Alright, alright now really no more teasing.” Offered Jack before stopping himself from taking Watts’s cock into his mouth, “Try not to thrust up I got work tomorrow and I need my voice.”

“Okay.” Offered Watts

Jack smiled up at him before leaning down and taking Watts into his mouth. Despite his best efforts to control himself Watts’s could not help but buck his hips a bit as he slide into the wet heat of Jack's mouth. Jack’s hands steadied him as he used his tongue to tease Watts's silt resulting in breathy moans from his boyfriend.

As Jack used his tongue to swirl around the head of Watts's cock the detective's body shook from his efforts to keep it still. But it was a losing battle as Jack gripped his cock by its base and began a steady rhythm. This action instantly broke the detective's efforts and resulted in Jack having to use one of his arms to hold Watts's hips down so he wouldn’t choke him.

At the moment Watts was only aware of two things his boyfriend's name and what that said boyfriend was currently doing between his legs.

"Jack...J-Jack...Jack!" Moaned Watts as Jack used his tongue, mouth suction and the steady rhythm of his hand to turn to mind to mush.

Jack knew it wouldn’t take Watts much longer he could feel the man's muscles tensing as well as his babbling became more incoherent. He removed the arm across the detective's waist before he sliding his now free hand down to cup Watts’s sac and using hid thumb to stroke the perineum. Watts whimpered and began to fight against thrusting his hips once more. Only to give in once Jack hummed in encouragement. Watts only gave two weak thrust before groaning out a warning to Jack.

“Jack I-I’m _-_ ” watts began as his body shook.

Jack pulled his mouth away just long enough to say, “Let go. I have you, Llewellyn.”

At the sound of his name in the butcher's mouth, Watts came. His head fell back against the pillows as his back arched and his hands scrambled from where they were twisted in the sheets to Jack's back and hair. Jack swallowed it down groaning as he watched his boyfriend shudder his way through his pleasure. Jack couldn’t help himself he reached down and took himself in his hand trying to relieve a bit of the pressure he felt.

Jack was so distracted by trying to relieve the pressure that he didn’t realize Watts was pulling him up until his lips met his. Jack’s hand fell away from his cock to moan into the kiss.

“Llewellyn,” Jack gasped against the detective's mouth

Watts groaned, kissing his way down Jack's throat.

Jack's head fell back and his eyelids fluttered shut as Watts's hands were roaming lower, grazing his belly and skimming his hips. Jack sucked in a breath when one hand found his cock and began to stroke.

“Llewellyn,” Jack managed, his voice shaking. “Please may I _**fully**_ be with you?”

Watts's hand froze and Jack met his eyes, suddenly worried. While Jack has been on the receiving end, they had yet to switch…perhaps he crossed a line.

Slowly, a smile broke out across the detective's face, cupping Jack's face in his hands, he kissed him slow and deep. “I would like that very much,” he whispered.

Jack smiled back, before he reached over to the nightstand and fumbled around until he found what he was looking for. He turned back to Watts with a tub of Vaseline in hand only to stop and stare at the sight before him. It took his breath away the way his Llewellyn was sprawled out on his bed pale naked flesh that had a slightly red tint to it, his dark curly hair was usually unkept but now it was even more unruly and his eyes…looking back at him full of love and lust.

"What?" asked Watts looking concerned

"Nothing just...happy." Provided Jack as he climbed back over to him

"About what?"

"You...always you." He offered before kissing him.

Watts's hand went down to grab Jack's cock only for Jack to stop him.

“If you do that we’ll never get to do this.” He chuckled earning a smirk from the man “Trust me?”

"Always." Answered Watts before they shared a deep kiss as Jack worked open the jar and Watts spread his legs.

While Jack kept Watts distracted through deep passionate kisses he slowly touched Watts with one a slick finger. Watts instantly sucked in a breath and jerked away.

“We don’t have to—” began Jack as he moved his hand away

“No, No your fine it’s just cold.”

“Oh sorry about that.” Offered Jack

“It’s alright.” Watts as him and Jack went back to their originally position.

Now that the slick on his finger was warmed up Jack began to circle the rim as he kissed Watts deeply before he pulled back and looked at him as he pushed the first finger inside until it was up to his first knuckle earning a moan from Watts.

“Alright?” Jack whispered, his voice dripping with concern

“Don’t stop.” Pleaded Watts

Jack began to work his finger in and out, getting further in with each gentle thrust. As soon as Jack felt Watts thrust back he pulled the first one out before circling the rim once more but this time with two fingers.

“Alright?” asked Jack

“Yes please.”

Jack nodded before slowly sinking both fingers back inside of Watts which resulted in the detective to arch his back as he moaned so deep his chest rumbled. Jack smiled at the sight as he moved his fingers together before beginning to scissor them to help stretch his boyfriend.

“Llewellyn?”

“Hm?” whined out Watts

“Brace yourself and cover your mouth.”

“Why?”

“Trust me.”

Watts sighed covered his mouth with hand while the other moved up to grab the headboard. Jack smiled evilly at the man before crooking his fingers just right to graze the detective’s prostate. Watts almost flew off the bed as he bit his hand to silence the shout that almost escaped. Jack let Watts come back down from the small graze as he slowly moved his fingers once more.

“Wh-What was that?”

“Take a guess, I know you know about the body.”

“Prostate?”

“Yeah.”

“Now I see why you said brace myself.”

Jack chuckled at this before pulling his fingers out held up his hand to show Watts his index, middle, and ring finger.

“Alright?”

“Yes esecpially if you touch **_that_** spot again.”

Jack grabbed some more slick from the jar before pressing his fingers once more back into the detective’s tight heat. Watts moaned and his hands scrambled to grab something they ended up finding Jack’s free hand.

“Still good?” teased Jack as he curled his fingers once more

“You know it is.” Groaned out Watts before he let go Jack’s hand and giving his arm a few hits “Alright…alright…Jack please I’m ready.”

“You sure?”

“No offense but I don’t think you or anyone is wider than three fingers.”

“Fair point.” Stated Jack as he pulled his fingers out before grabbing the jar and putting a generous amount of the slick on himself and even Watts’s entrances before shuffling into position. Watts wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist and his arms around Jack’s shoulders.

“You’re sure?” asked Jack once more

“Yes.”

Jack nodded at this before slowly sinking the head of his cock into Watts hole, it was so tight. Jack froze looking down at Watts with concern.

“Why did you stop—”

“Your really tight I think I should stretch you a bi—” started Jack as he began to pull out

“No, No, No!” whined Watts pulling the man back and locking his legs at the butcher’s waist to prevent him from moving, “I’m alright really, please Jack don’t stop.”

Jack looked back down at Watts’s face to find no pain what so ever only looks of love and lust. Jack took a deep breath before letting out and nodding before sliding back in and not stopping until his hips were flush against Watts's ass.

“Still good?”

“Yes…better than good, you?”

“Better than good.”

Jack leaned down and kissed Watts deeply before pulling out and pushing back in resulting in them to groan into one another’s mouth. Jack gave a few more gentle thrusts before he felt Watts thrust back. Once he felt that thrust he knew his boyfriend was alright enough for him to pick up the pace enough to establish a steady rhythm.

Once Jack found the right rhythm that had him and Watts in time with one another they were both panting heavily as they shared passionate kisses and their hands roamed each other’s bodies. Jack eventually brought his hand down to wrap his hand around Watts cock which was dripping heavily between the two of them at this point. The sudden extra stimulation resulted in Watts writhing and breaking the rhythm as he tried to move towards Jack’s stroke and his thrusts at the same time. Jack leaned down trying to kiss Watts only to find him unable to meet his lips. He quickly fixed this by pushing the detective’s legs up until they rested on his shoulders. He quickly leaned down and kissed the man deeply earning a moan in response. Jack let go of Watts’s cock to grab the man’s hips, due to the angle he was able to not only hit Watts’s prostate straight on but also trap the detective’s cock in between their bodies providing the perfect fiction with every thrust he gave.

Watts broke the kiss and leaned down to suck a few love bites of his own on Jack’s shoulders and collarbone. Jack sighs and his hips stutter at the feeling of Watts nipping one a little to roughly.

“Pork, Beef, Lamb—”

“Are you naming meats?” asked Watts looking a bit amused

“Trying not to finish yet.” Panted Jack

Watts chuckled and pulled the man into a kiss once more, Jack’s hips stuttered once more. He was fighting a losing battle at this point so Jack quickly reached between them and grabbed Watts’s cock again. Watts gasped into Jack’s mouth and his head fell back against the pillow. Jack could tell Watts was getting close, the detective was beginning to tense as he moaned and groaned gibberish. Jack leaned down to kiss and nibble his way up to Watts’s ear

“That’s it, Llewellyn, let go,” he crooned into it

Watts was so far gone he couldn’t do anything else but helplessly follow Jack’s order. Jack groaned at the sight in front of him. Watts’s back was arched, his head was thrown back in a silent scream, as he gripped the bed sheets tightly. Jack leaned down and planted kisses up and down his jawline moaning and groaning at how tight Watts had becoming. Jack hips began to stutter once more and this time he was going to finish especially with how Watts was whispering encouraging words to him and holding him closely.

“Llewellyn.” He gasped breathlessly before thrusting once, twice, and shuddering as he spent himself.

Watts’s arms instantly pulled Jack closely as the man shuddered and gasped his way through his orgasm. When Jack finally finish shuddering he felt hands running up and down his back and someone speaking in a low voice. It took another minute or two before he was finally able to understand the words and when he did it felt like his heart skipped a beat if not more.

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

“Do you mean it?” asked Jack as he pulled back enough so he could look at Watts

“Yes.”

"Even more than cake?" Teased Jack

"Even more than pretzels." Answered Watts truthfully

"Love you too." Jack finally answered back smiling at the man before kissing him deeply

"Happy anniversary Jack." Whispered Watts in between sweet kisses

"The first of many Llewellyn." Whispered Jack back


End file.
